


Rooftops

by Babe_Chan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have to stop writing sad/feels fics before bed, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeremy Fitzgerald is blond in this fic, Jeremy Fitzgerald is like Jack Ryan to me, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Past Abuse, Platonic Romance, Possible Romance, Reader is gender neutral, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strangers to Friends, Suicidal Thoughts, also needs hugs and kisses every hour on the hour, gender neutral pronouns are used for the reader, he must be protected at all costs, my heart, this feels so rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been living in the same complex as him, though you never talked to him, but you knew that he was hurting. </p>
<p>So you kept an eye on him from time to time and when you went to the rooftop to get some alone time he ended up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> A feelsy fic idea that will be posted on quotev tomorrow because I am too tired to do it right now.
> 
> It's almost been 20 hours since I had sleep, sorry in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors in the fic.

If you remembered correctly his name was Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald. He lived next door to you, in the apartment complex. He lived with four other guys, you assumed they were all friends.

You only knew that because his mail had been in your mailbox, after an awkward conversation with the blond, and quickly giving his mail before returning to your apartment.

Some of the apartments were built to room in four or five people, styled in a townhouse sort of deal, and others were meant for one or people.

Being the incredibly awkward person that you were you didn't have many friends or get out very often aside from going to work or checking the mail. 

It also didn't help that you had relapsed and went back to cutting yourself again. You were mad because of the seven months without cutting had been thrown out the window.  
It was because you were having flashbacks of when your ex used to abuse you and you had no idea what caused the memories to resurface.

 

You would see him sometimes when you did go out, you'd give a little smile and wave before hurrying off.

The few times you had talked with Jeremy you took note of a few things; he never kept eye contact with you, seemed to stutter a bit, he'd rub his forearm a lot, and the fact he always wore long sleeves no matter what the weather was.

And that was when you realized it: he cut himself like you had been doing.

You wanted to go up to him and let him know that he wasn't alone but you were just too afraid of his reaction.

It made you feel worse than before and that's how you found yourself on the rooftop behind one of the air conditioners.  
You didn't know how to approach the situation without having any sort of conflict with the blond.

The sound of the rooftop door opening made you cringe and peaked over the AC to see Jeremy, he was looking down at the streets below and took a shaky breath.  
You watched as he stepped on the ledge, one foot already off, and muttered under his breath.

You started to panic and quickly did the first thing that came to mind. That being you pulling him away from the ledge and trying to convince him that he didn't have to jump.

 

"Don't do it!" You yelled before hurrying over him and quickly pulled him away from the edge. "Please don't, you're not alone."

 

Jeremy trembled, a little bit surprised that you were up on the rooftop as well, and looked at you with wide eyes.

 

"What are you doing up here?" He fumbled over his words and couldn't look at you. "You didn't have to stop me, I want to die."

"I know you're hurting on the inside, so badly that you think there's no other choice but you're wrong," You felt tears blur your vision as you held him tightly, not caring about your cuts reopening. "There's plenty of people who want you to live."

"How could you possibly know what it feels like!?" Jeremy snapped at you before pulling away from you. "Whose gonna miss a mistake!"

"I know! I know what you're feeling, but let's get one thing straight; you are not a mistake!" You felt the tears roll down your face before pushing your sleeves up to reveal the dozens of scars and cuts, which had reopened and were bleeding a little. "You feel like giving up and that you're nothing but listen to what I'm saying; there's always a different options for you."

 

Jeremy looked at your arms in shock, there were more scars than he could even count, and slowly moved towards you. 

"I've been through hell and I'm still going through but believe me when I say it will get better!" You wiped your eyes in frustration and choked on a sob. "If you need someone to be with you every step of the way then I'll be there. Just please don't jump, don't kill yourself at all."

 

Jeremy trembled as you looked at him with tears streaming down your face. You just wrapped your arms around his torso and held him tightly, he hesitated for a moment before hugging you back. You both slowly snuck to the ground, crying as you held onto the blond like he would disappear from the face of the earth if you didn't. 

The two of you just held each other close, murmuring words of comfort in between tears, and stayed like that until the tears had dried up.

"Let's go to my apartment, my friends are probably worried about me." Jeremy offered as he helped you to your feet. "Plus we should clean up these cuts."

"Ok, I like the sound of that." You intertwined your fingers with his, giving a small squeeze. "I have some stuff to help scars fade away. I'll share it with you, we're a team now after all."

 

Jeremy blushed a little before leading you down the stairwell and to his apartment, not before grabbing the tube of mederma from your apartment, which surprisingly was empty at the moment.

He lead you to the couch before hurrying off to the bathroom and coming back with some disinfectants and gauze pads with some medical tape.

That's how you both spent the next hour ,besides sharing your life stories, and soon both your arms were clean and wrapped up. 

Then you took your time to wipe his forearms clean before applying the gel to his scars. Wrapping up the cuts to keep them from getting infected with something.

By the time Jeremy's friends had gotten back from looking for him upset they hadn't found him.

So you could imagine their relief when they saw that he was asleep on the couch, you were using his chest as a pillow, with an arm across your waist to hold you close.

You both smiling softly as you slept and seemed like you were content with how things were.

Mike grabbed a spare blankets from the hallway closet and draped it over the both of you, Phil and Fritz picked up the trash from the bandages and other stuff, Vincent grinned a bit mischievous as he snapped a few pictures of you both.

Phil, Fritz, and Vincent had went to their respective rooms while Mike lingered for a moment before turning off the lights and heading to bed.

And that was the beginning of yours and Jeremy's slow journey to recovery, there were times when you one of you would fall back into old habits, and you helped the other back on their feet again.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me neglecting to update my other fics, I'm just having a bit of a writer's block with them so please be patient with me.


End file.
